World War 3 Alternate (Sunny's Version)
ALL MADE BY SUNNY World War 3 Russia starts invading Baltic States and Ukraine and sooner or not, it forces countries like Belaurus and Kazahstan to join them. Sooner or not, NATO, USA, France, UK, Germany, and former Allies all declare war on Russia, Russia now has taken over Central Asia in 4 months, then takes all of its old territory back, Now USSR is back, China and Cuba help Russia, therefore Cuba trys to invade all of the Carribbean but fails. Now China annexes North Korea and Mongolia, Pakistan forms with Afghanistan creating Mughalistan to destroy the Taliban which they successed. India helps Mughalistan againest Iran. Iran declares war and joins, Russia helps, but then USA sends troops. Saudi Arabia and Oman and former arabian countries all unite to Destroy ISIS, Which they did, Japan is being invaded by China, but USA helps, Canada, Mexico, Brazil all join America's side to Destroy China, BUT THEN, '''Sooner or not, African Countries join Russia's side, but then turns out to be another war called: The Great African Civil War. It killed over 10,000,000 lives. It turns out Communist Partys win there, North Africa is being attacked, But Yemen is now collapsed which joins Arabia, Turkey wants to invade Syria and Iraq to regain the Ottoman Empire, But then the Balkans declare war on Turkey. Italy joins the war thinking Balkans are causing more trouble, Syria and Iraq is destroyed which Turkey takes, Then Japan wins in the East againest China, USSR realizes that if they lose in the East, Siberia will be Lost, therefore USSR would be weaker. So, then Japan sadly gets nuked by USSR, Then USA asks Canada, to join together, Then they do it, Soon they make a secret plan againest USSR, and Fixes Japan, They invade Kamchatka '''VERY FAST.. Now Iran is running out of troops, now Iran fails...India and Mughalistan unite to the Great Mughalistania, now it is a Mini Superpower, BUT China joins USSR and then becomes VERY LARGE.. USA is now very worried, therefore it Warns Europe that they need to work together, So now UK sends Nukes to weak countries, Now EU is united, USSR attacks making it sucessful, While USSR is distracted, Great Mughalistania invades Central Asia, but Chinese Troops defend it, Iran is now Taken over by Turkey, now Turkey invades South Caucasius and then helps Mughalistan, Communist countries in Africa are collapsing, which means that North Africa invades, South America and Central America are in a devesatating war againest Communism, Australia helps the allies. Now China is currently being taken over, Japan takes Manchuria and invades DEEP into Siberia, Siberia is now being Independent helping the allies, USSR, is being defeated quite easy. Cuba is now a puppet, but is forced to join the Allies, Mexico invades Central America to stop Communism from growing but fails, so asks Brazil and America for help, but Venezula enters the war making a Great Hispanic War, Spain joins againest Communism in the war, Venezula is being defeated and now surrounded by Brazil which Occupied the 3 Guyanas, and so Columbia, then Argentina helps but soon Chile joins the Allies, but then Bolivia help Argentina but then Paraguay and Uraguay and Peru join Allies, Paraguay and Chile and Uraguay got defeated in 1 month, Peru invades Bolivia. Mexico defeats Venezula, But then USSR is now collapsing. America got nuked by USSR, but that made '''USA SO MAD... '''USA launches 10 nukes at USSR, and collapse over 20,000,000 russians die, Putin is devasted and killed by a Siberian. WW3 ends. Russia gives Siberia independence, now China is forced to be Democratic. Now Korea is united. Japan has Sakhalin and Kuril Islands, Germany gets Old Weimar Republic land back as a Gift from Poland, Turkey now has North Syria and North Iraq, and Georgia. All of the countries that Russia took over is now Independent and has more Armymen then Russia, Afghanistan is now back to normal, Pakistan gains Kashmir and Some of Iran. Now Afghanistan got some land from Iran too. Venezula now owns Land to Guyana and Columbia, Chile gets land from Argentina, Bolivia must pay and owe land. Mexico has all the Central American Land. Cuba is now gone. The Caribbean now is Liberated. Cuba is now Dominica. Yugoslavia is back and democratic, Greece owes an apology but then Gains Macedonia and some of Turkey. Now Africa is normal. Saudi Arabia and Oman and Yemen make a Arabian Union, Middle East is peaceful. I hope you enjoy this! Bye! ~ Sunny Category:History Category:SunnyKhan Category:Alternate Category:Made by Sunny